Will you?
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: Sasori has a plan. Chigusa OC can't wait for eight. And what's this? Hidan doesn't like Itachi? *Sorry, not much of a summary writer*


Hi guys! I had this one requested a while ago and I haven't quite got it up yet, so I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, possibly two-shot.

**Thanks to:** Chaosdaydreamer for allowing me to use their proposal idea and OC!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Chigusa Watanabe

_Blah – thoughts_

---

His breathing quickened again. God, he just couldn't figure out what made her do this to him. Sometimes he thought that maybe it was just because of those damn ice blue eyes. Other times he thought it was her temper. _It _was_ exceptionally funny to see her try and beat up Itachi._ And maybe he thought that he was attracted to her a few times when she would show that she is a caring person, and not just someone that is there. Okay, maybe it was everything about her that made him so damn attracted to her! He just couldn't help it. Especially since she told him that she loved him.

Of course he wouldn't let anybody know his thoughts other than her.

Suddenly, Sasori broke apart from his musings. He had the perfect thing to give to her. After all, he owed her more then Hidan owed Kakuzu money. Plus, it wasn't just a material thing that he had to offer. It was sort of like…art in a way; long lasting art, for that matter of fact. As Deidara would say, it was a perfect thought for Sasori, un.

So he prepared for what was coming next.

-With Chigusa-

Sure, Chigusa was perfectly content from living in different quarters then everyone else, but she got lonely sometimes. Especially since she loved all of the gang. After all, they were like family to her…except Sasori, who was more of a love-interest then anything else. But she wished they would become a family soon, after all, she told him that she loved him, he replied with something along the lines of 'I love you too'. Although, she couldn't be _quite_ sure about that. After all, he might have been just giving the appropriate response to someone like her.

But who knows with someone like Sasori. After all, he was a mystery to her.

The knocking at the door discontinued her musings. She got off of her bed, walked towards the door, and opened it to see who it was.

It was Sasori.

She greeted him with a simple 'hi' and let him in.

He came in pretty hesitantly, but that was probably because he hasn't been in her room all that much.

She wanted to slightly laugh at the look of confusion on his face when he saw the little shrine that she had been making. It was a shrine of art. She had drawn all the Akatsuki members in the picture in the middle. Around that main picture she had put up different styles of art, all representing the Akatsuki members' personalities, or their interests.

Sasori wanted to ask what was up with that, but instead he calmly asked, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Now it was Sasori's turn to almost laugh. What with the look on Chigusa's facial features. But this subject wasn't a laughing matter, so he didn't. Instead, he waited patiently for her reply.

"Um…sure. What time and where?" Chigusa asked.

"I'll meet you here around eight. How does that sound?" Sasori asked.

"Sounds great. See ya around eight."

"Bye." Sasori said as he left the room.

_Now that I have gotten that over with. I just have to do the hard part…_Sasori thought.

_Wow, that was unexpected._ Thought Chigusa. _But hey, what do you expect from the puppet master?_

-Around 6pm-

_Man, I can't wait for eight!!_ (A/U: I'm sorry I keep rhyming.) Chigusa had finished the mini shrine and now it is where the Akatsuki members all hung out. She was now trying to find stuff to do for another two hours.

_What to do…what to…oh! That's what I could do!_ She suddenly had a great idea! Now all she needed was to get Itachi and Hidan in the same room…

So, to start off with her amazing plan, she knocked on Hidan's door, changed her voice to sound like Itachi's and yelled, "Jashin, god of Hidan, sucks!" And then she ran off to the living room, nearly missing Hidan opening the door and yelling, "ITACHI!!!!!!!"

Itachi, coming out of his room on the other side of the living room, comes into the living room and says, lazily, "What?"

Hidan, entering when Itachi asked what, yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" And thus he began chasing Itachi around the hide-out waving his scythe around.

Chigusa, laughing her butt off on the couch, wiped a tear away from her eye after the fifth time she saw Hidan and Itachi run past the living room. Sasori, who had just walked into the living room, saw this, and asked, "What are you up to?"

Chigusa, somewhat startled by him appearing, replied, "I just was having some fun…"

"Riiight. Somehow I really doubt that."

Chigusa smiled really big, and then asked him if he was ready for tonight. Sasori, seeming uneasy said that yeah he was.

"Okay, well I have to go do some more bonding time, so I'll see you at eight." Chigusa said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

"Alright." Sasori left the living room to go and do some more of his 'plan' work.

----

It was getting to be around eight now. Sasori was almost ready. Now all he needed was the object of the objective of his 'mission.'

Chigusa was getting 'spruced' up, but not too much. After all, it might not even be a 'date' date.

After applying some light make-up, getting into some clean clothes, and putting on very little perfume, there was a knock at the door. _Perfect timing,_ Chigusa thought as she opened the door. But what stood there surprised her.

It was one of Sasori's puppets. The puppet was in its usual attire but it was holding out its hand to her.

She stared at it for a second, then looked passed it, looking for Sasori.

Suddenly, the puppet opened its hand and Sasori comes out from behind the puppet asking, "Chigusa, will you marry me?"

Chigusa gasps. One reason is because she was surprised. Second reason is because she didn't expect that.

"Sasori, are you seriously asking this?" Chigusa asked.

"Yes Chigusa. I am." Sasori replied coolly.

After a pause, Chigusa responded, "Then yes. I will." Then she hugged Sasori and Sasori tilted her head up and kissed her. (And of course after he got done kissing her, he took the ring out of the puppet's palm and put it on her finger.)

---

Hi everyone. That's the end. Hoped you enjoyed and again, thank-you Chaosdaydreamer for letting me use Chigusa and you proposal idea!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


End file.
